Chapter 3 Oats
Episode 3 - "Aboard the Alien Spaceship?!" Alarms sounded Oatmeal appeared on a screen, "Hello, this is Oatmeal, and I am speaking on behalf of the S.S. Oatmeal. I have been kidnapped by a rogue pirate alien ship. If you wish to save me, please meet the ship outside, and give the culprit, TWENTY MILLION DOLLARS. I know this is a lot of money, but come on, it's me." Mario laughed, "HA, we don't even like you. Why would we save you?" Bobo stated, "As stated in your contracts, 'If one does not save the host in a time of crisis, they will be subject to foreverness in space." In confessional Treyquisha smiled, "Forever? Imagine it, me and Rae all alone on the moon, both of us; together. Two children named Rodney and Lemar. Both of them I will raise to be macho men just like Chuck Norris." Sir Joker stood emotionless, "Who's this funny guy? Let me take a crack at him. One two, one two." He said as he punched the air. Mario glared, "Who let the clown in the house? I mean, if you're going to hire a good one, at least hire a decent one!" Kim Kim shouted, "You both foolish. You must fight for honor, not pride. The great Confucius told us, 'One will go with the wind, but those who have roots, will stay in the ground' or whatever that means, haha!" Fay spoke into the confessional, "These two idiots are going back and forth. Maybe somehow, maybe.. I could manipulate them. We might lose, but at least I could convince my 'alliance' to vote out Mr. Dorkers-lots." Gertrude sat on a moon-rock in front of Reagan, "You are a very pretty girl I can see in your eyes. However, I see great sadness in your future. Beware those who tread in your path." Gwendolyn walked up to Gertrude, "I think you have the pretty girl mixed up." Gertrude glared into Gwendolyn's eyes, "No, no. The cosmic stars do not lie. As long as the star shines, I will be able to see your inner-self." Avari yelled at everyone, "Don't you guys realize? That if Oatmeal doesn't show up. We don't have that possible chance that we will win that money! So, get off your lazy butt and do something!" Treyquisha opened his eyes, "You don't mean, board the spaceship? That's like suicide!" Avari pouted, "Money is the ultimate sacrifice. Back in my homelands, we didn't have money. We had to find everything we needed. Here, we can just go to the store and get whatever we need." Mario smiled, "SNORE. Who cares? Where are you from again? Finland?" Bobo looked at everyone, "Are you all stupid? Humans are so incompetent. But, we need to do this, or I will activate the chips planted in you. Which will activate the chain reaction of the sensation of death." Treyquisha doubted, "Whatever you say. I will lead you guys. Since, I care for you all of you!" He looked at Mario, "Well, most of you." Bobo stared forward, "Might I recommend some weapons?" Mario yelled, "You stupid? Of course we need weapons!" Bobo laughed, "Well, we don't have any. Have a good day!" Avari confused began to talk, "Woah Trey. I don't think you should go alone. I'll go with you." She clung to his arm, "It never hurts to have a partner going into something scary does it?" She winked. Treyquisha squirmed in confessional, "Woah, what is this. Am I, liked? I'm so confused!" Gwendolyn smiled, "Hello boy. The pretty girl is over here!" Fay yelled, "None the less! We should move ahead before Bobo activates those monster chips!" They all began marching up the stairs of the spaceship. An alien voice began speaking over the intercom, "Halt, those who enter will be instantly annihilated." Kim Kim frightened said, "No scary voices that I can't see can talk me down! I'm a big man, and no one will shut me down!" Sir Joker laughed, "Sounds like something Mario would say, at least Kim Kim's tough. Much props, Kim Kim." Mario threw his fists up, "Smart guy! You want to go? Fight me, fight me right now!" Sir Joker threw juggling balls at him, "Why must we fight? You know who is going to win. There is no point." Mario swung his fist at Sir Joker, "Yeah, right! Keep thinking." Sir Joker started yelling, "COME AT ME. ALL YOUR STRENGTH." Fay began talking in the confessional, "You see these idiots? This is exactly what I'm talking about. Sooner or later, one of them will lose. However, both of them will be hated by their team. So, it's a win or win situation." Both of them end up on the ground knocked out on the floor. Treyquisha began speaking, "Right... now we can continue, without them!" A siren went off, "ATTENTION ATTENTION: HUMANS ABOARD. ARMED GUARDS WILL BE DETACHED. ATTENTION ATTENTION.." Gwendolyn screamed into the confessional, "These people are so stupid! We could have won!" Viktor punched the siren, "ggg...." He began charging through the multiple walls of steel and iron. Slenderman several hundred feet behind him used his extendable arms to grab Viktor and throw him back. Mario woke up, while he was dazed he began shouting, "TO BATTLE!!!" He began sprinting through the holes left by Viktor. Fay shouted, "They are getting away! Go get them! Reagan yelled at Fay, "Why don't you do something! You're just standing there and making trouble for our team!" Fay remorsefully said, "I'm sorry Rae, I'll try my best." She began frowning as she ran after Mario. Rae smiled, "It's okay! I forgive you!" Fay looked into the confessional, "Like putty in my hands. Might as I say, like melted cheddar in my hands." Viktor yelled, "GGGG." He struggled in Slenderman's arms and managed to escape. Sir Jester woke up, he was very dizzy but continued to talk, "Woah, sir!" He pointed at Viktor, "Get out of here! You will be away and are destined to go home!" He began sprinting at him. Mario putting his ear to the wall heard something, "I hear something! It sounds like that annoying Oatmeal guy! But what's he doing in a place like this?" Gertrude's eye's flashed, "I do believe that the room that Oatmeal is hidden in, is completely empty. What is this? It seems, that he is feasting on a danish!" Avari disgusted looked at everyone, "Of course he would do this. Come on, let's go home. There is no point in doing this." Everyone nodded. Treyquisha speaking to himself, "Hey do you want to go out? I mean, you're so pretty, and yeah. I think we should go out!" Gwendolyn smiled and replied, "I'm sorry boy, I'm in a committed relationship with my man!" Treyquisha looked at her funny, "LOL. It's not for you, but that's ... great to know?" Avari walked to Trey, "Is that mean witch bothering you? I mean, you shouldn't be associating yourself with the likes of her. Come on, let's take a walk!" Treyquisha looked at her, "What do you want?" She replied, "Like, I realize that we are on different teams. But you know in every show that there is ALWAYS a merge. So how about, you and me. We make a pact. Okay? I'll do ANYTHING." Treyquisha smiled, "Well, I believe that this is a deal. You and me, to the end!" Fay glanced around, "Hey Rae, you know what I was thinking?" Raegan questioning what she said, "What?" Fay whispered, "I think, that Sir Joker is planning to eliminate you. Like, I don't want to be a snitch or anything but I think you should help me eliminate him!" Rea smiled and nodded. .. .. .. .. After everyone got to their cabins, Oatmeal yelled, "EVERYONE. GET OUT HERE NOW." As everyone rushed out, Oatmeal stood their tapping his foot. Oatmeal began lecturing, "Now I am very disappointed for many reasons, the main reason is that you did not save me. That just happened to be the challenge, so you ruined the episode!" Fay spoke up, "Might I mention that it was Mario and Sir Jokers fault?" Oatmeal smiled, "So that's the issue then? I'm glad you spoke up, if you hadn't I would have had to made a new challenge. But the general principle is 'Don't ask, Don't tell.' No one was asking you to tell you whose fault it was. So, I declare TWO TIME REIGNING CHAMPIONS, Dancing Dingos!" Reagan shouted, "WHAT. This isn't fair! I mean, can't we at least have a fair chance?" Treyquisha smirked, "I agree with her, and it's not because she's pretty!" He realized what he has said, and walks backward. Everyone glared at him, and started murmuring. Oatmeal laughed, "Let me think about it, no. Now meet me to the place where you are oh so familiar with." Later at elimination, Oatmeal smirked at the team, "Again? Like again? Actually no, I'm not surprised. It's your filthy people that left me to die. If you couldn't keep your mouth shut, or literally save your best host. You don't deserve being on this show. Now whose going to be sent home? Betrayer Fay? Oh hey, that rhymes. Loser Joker? Oh hey, that doesn't rhyme; or you other losers? Now cast your vote, or not. I don't really care." ... ... ... A glimpse of the voting room appeared, "Do you honestly think you're all that? Honestly, I don't think so, not to be rude, but you're not even all that great of a teammate. To strengthen this team as a whole, I cast my vote for Fay." .. .. A glimpse of the voting room appeared, "Harty har har, big joker. Big joker on the chopping block now, you can't escape my fate, no one can. I am voting for Sir Joker." .. .. .. One final glimpse appeared, "Am I out to get you? No, but honestly, your lack of social skills aren't doing anything. My vote goes to Viktor." .. .. Oatmeal walked into the room with everyone, "I don't know why you would do this? This person is the cutest person ever. Like honestly, I don't understand. The people with no votes are Treyquisha and Rae. Wow, this team really is getting small. The person that is safe out of you three is..." .. .. .. "Viktor. However, there is one last spot left. The last spot has been earned by.." .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. "Fay, I'm sorry Sir Joker. You weren't really funny. But, it's time to let you go." Sir Joker looked down, "Wait... THIS wasn't my fault. Beware, beware of those who haunt you. They will be watching." Oatmeal rushed him, "Whatever, whatever, into the cannon you go." Sir Joker climbs into the cannon and is shot into space. Oatmeal laughed, "This is always the best part of the season. But, whatever. Tune in next time for more dramatic, more intense and dramatic episodes of Total Drama: The Galactic Journey!"